


bed, bath and beyond

by icouldbuildacastle



Series: the roadtrip [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Happiness!, hiatus drabbles!, road trip fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icouldbuildacastle/pseuds/icouldbuildacastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity hasn't had a bubble bath in three years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> so i found a note in my phone from two months ago about oliver and felicity using a lush bath bomb lmao so here it is! a new chapter will be up shortly and the rating will go up. idk i just want to write all the happy-carefree road trip fics!

“Oh my God,” Felicity whispered, eyes wide beneath her glasses. Oliver gave her an inquisitive look. “A Lush store. I haven’t been in one of these for years. Three years, if I’m remembering correctly,” shooting him a faux glare offset by the smile trying to steal across her mouth. Oliver laughed, head back and eyes crinkling.

“Sorry about that,” he replied with a kiss to her cheek. He knows that Felicity sacrificed a lot to help him on his mission, things both big and trivial, but she handles it with her typical levity.

“Well, we’re going in now!” Felicity chirped, tugging him along into the bright store. Oliver was assaulted by a plethora of smells- sweet and fruity, floral and citrusy. It would probably give him a headache, but he’d smelt worse things. He wasn’t about to complain, not when Felicity was bouncing around the store, holding things up for him to sniff and smiling brightly at the employees. She filled her arms with a bunch of soap bars and jars and weird ball things, and Oliver trailed after her to the register. Once she paid and they picked up a bottle of wine (or three) from the liquor store they had originally stopped by the shopping plaza for, Oliver carried both the bags back to the car, Felicity’s hand hooked around his arm. He enjoyed the contrast of her bright mint nails against his tan arm more than he would ever admit.

“The hotel we stay in tonight better have a huge bath,” Felicity said contentedly, settling back into her seat of the convertible. “I cannot wait to use that stuff. It’s been so long since I had a bubble bath. When was the last time you had a bubble bath?”

“Hm,” Oliver considered, turning the key and putting the car in gear. “There _was_ a great spa on Lian-Yu, but probably not in the last ten years.”

Felicity whipped her head at him, then narrowed her eyes when she saw his shit-eating grin. “Shut up.”

“I can’t believe you almost fell for that,” snorted Oliver, pulling back onto the main road. Felicity made a loud whining sound, hitting his shoulder.

“Shut _uppp_! You never make jokes! How was I supposed to know?” she groused. “Who knew Mr. Arrow had a sense of humor?”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Not Mr. Arrow anymore, so…”

Felicity glanced at him, but his facial expression was still relaxed. “Mr. Queen, whatever. It _is_ nice to hear you laughing and joking around, though.” _Especially about the island_ , she added mentally. She wondered if this is what he was like with Tommy, way back when.

Oliver removed his hand from the gearshift and laced his fingers through hers. “You make me happy,” he said simply. 

Felicity didn’t stop smiling the whole way down the coast.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they take that bath, finally. but there aren't really bubbles.

They drove for hours and hours, and the sun had set by the time they finally reached their destination. It was right along the beach, the waves crashing loudly, and was rather secluded. And it was… a _house_? A house with a winding driveway and huge windows and a three car garage?

“Um, Oliver,” Felicity began. He hummed. “This isn’t a hotel.”

“Nice work, Detective Smoak,” he teased, coming around to open her door.

“Ha ha. Hilarious. You know, I think I might have liked you better when you weren’t cracking jokes!” Felicity tossed over her shoulder. Oliver got both their bags out of the trunk and carried them up the winding sidewalk to the front door of the house they had parked in front of. He set them down on the porch and whirled Felicity into his arms. She let out a breathless laugh, and he brushed his nose against hers.

“This is my family’s beach house. They didn’t seize it when I lost the company, and Thea still had the keys, so…” he finished, pressing his smile against her mouth. Felicity sighed and tucked her face into his neck.

“Is it bad that I enjoy how rich you used to be? A beach house… nice,” she mumbled. She felt Oliver laugh, and then her legs were no longer under her. Oliver had swept her into his arms, causing her to shriek in surprise. “Oliver! What are you _doing_?”

“I think I’m carrying you over the threshold,” he answered, kicking open the door and stepping across said threshold.

“We aren’t married, you big dumb sap,” Felicity giggled. (And if she added a ‘ _yet’_ onto that statement, well, no one has to know.) Oliver just winked at her, set her down on the hardwood floor and retrieved their bags from outside. 

“This way,” he gestured with his chin, up the stairs and down the right hallway. It was dark in the house, only the moonlight filtering in through the huge windows, but Felicity could tell that the walls were painted serene blues and had nicely framed artwork and accent pieces (ropes and oars and anchors and seashells, how unpredictable) throughout. The floor plan was open and airy, and she couldn’t wait to get out on the balcony she spotted that overlooked the beach.

She followed Oliver through the door he opened, the second on the left, and glanced around as he placed the bags in front of the closet. The room was similar to his old one back at the Queen mansion, if a bit less opulent. There was another ship in a bottle on a shelf, but no fireplace. The bed was huge still, but didn’t have the intricate carvings. A blue carpet covered most of the floor, shielding her feet form the cold, and a bay window displayed moonlight flickering off the ocean. Oliver drew the transparent white drapes over it, and held a hand out to Felicity.

“Want to take that bubble bath?”

* * *

 

“Alright, I got one!” Felicity announced, carrying in one of the weird ball thingys triumphantly. Oliver looked up from where he was testing the water and tilted his head questioningly. “It’s a bath bomb, Oliver. You put it in the water and it makes it all pretty and nice-smelling. They sell them in a bunch of different scents and stuff. This one is the sex bomb.”

Oliver nodded his head like he understood, but was baffled as to why the pink and purple chalky ball was called a “sex bomb”. Whatever. Felicity untied her bathrobe and hung it on the door, and he was sufficiently distracted. She noticed his perusal of her body, if the flush spreading down her collarbones and chest was anything to go by. Oliver shucked off his pants and underwear while Felicity dropped the ball into the full tub. It fizzled loudly, and began to dissolve, turning the water bright pink and filling the air with a very strong smell of roses. Felicity waited until it was done fizzing, then sank into the water.

 

“Ahh,” she sighed, letting the warm water course over her body and soothe her muscles. She tilted her head backwards to find Oliver smiling down at her. “Are you coming in? This tub is definitely big enough for two. It’s like a swimming pool. We could probably fit all of team Arrow in here, to be honest.”

Oliver snorted and placed a leg in. “Please don’t ever mention the team while we’re naked,” he requested as he slid in behind her, widening his legs so she could slot between them. Felicity hummed in agreement as she settled back on Oliver’s chest. They laid there in silence for a long time, until the warm water and Oliver’s steady breathing almost lulled Felicity into a doze.

“There aren’t any bubbles,” Oliver suddenly blurted out from behind her, sounding almost pouty. Felicity cracked an eye open and gave him a half-hearted glare. “Well, I was promised a bubble bath.”

“I made no promises,” she responded loftily, spreading her arms out to rest on the sides of the tub. Oliver pressed his nose into the nape of her neck and shook his head, before lightly kissing her skin. The light kisses soon turned to nipping and sucking, and Felicity groaned, letting her head fall forward. Oliver kissed wetly down her neck, around to her collarbone and back to under her jawline. His fingers tripped down her body, brushing over her nipples until they pebbled, across her stomach and tickling her hips. Felicity squirmed, starting to feel overheated from the water and the heat from Oliver’s ministrations.

“Oliver, the point of a bath is to get clean,” she warned, but rested her head more comfortably on the junction of his neck and shoulder.

“Felicity,” he mocked her tone. “The point of a bath is to have sex during the bath.”

As he spoke, his hand slipped down to cup her sex. He slid his finger up through her folds, wet from herself and the water.

“Well,” she gasped. “You make a convincing point.”

“I always do,” he replied cockily, dipping his index finger inside her to the first knuckle. Felicity rolled her eyes, and rocked down on his hand. His finger slipped all the way inside her, callouses stroking her inner walls, and she sighed contentedly. Oliver lazily rolled his thumb over his clit as he thrust his finger in and out of her slowly, stroking over her with his other fingers. He eventually slipped another finger inside, adding more pressure, rubbing her more firmly. His thumb continued to slip over her clit, and his other hand snuck up to her breast and rolled her nipple between his finger. Felicity turned her head to meet Oliver’s mouth, kissed him hot and open and slow and filthy. She didn’t know how long they went on like that, but she reveled in the waves of pleasure washing over her, the unhurried pace, like they had all the time in the world. Which they did.

Her orgasm crept up on her unexpectedly, causing her to gasp Oliver’s name against his mouth. He worked her through it, fingers dragging into her and thumb caressing her clit. He brushed his other hand over her stomach soothingly while she panted, coming down from the high.

By the time Felicity blinked Oliver’s face back into focus, the water wasn’t really warm anymore and she could feel his erection pressing agains the small of her back.

“Come on,” she breathed. “Round two on the bed.”

Oliver grinned, his pupils blown out, and climbed out of the tub. He then reached down and lifted Felicity out as well, wrapping her in a fluffy towel and pulling the drain of the tub up. Felicity scrubbed over her skin quickly, then returned the favor on Oliver. She looped the towel around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He went willingly, sucked on her bottom lip in a way that made the heat pool between her legs again.

“Enough of that,” he whispered, voice rough. He tossed the towel on the floor (ingrained habit from years of maids picking up after him?) and used one arm to lift Felicity up while the other spanned between her shoulder blades. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pressed against him in a way that made his head spin. Oliver began to walk them back out into the bedroom, Felicity licking his neck encouragingly. And then she began to giggle.

“What is it this time?” he asked, hitching her up.

“Oh, nothing,” Felicity replied sunnily. “Just, you smell like roses.”

“I’ll show you roses,” he growled, tossing her laughing form onto the bed. He dropped down over her and rubbed his stubble over her neck, making her laugh harder even as she rolled her hips into his. Oliver placed his hands on her ribs, just under her breasts, and began to tickle her relentlessly. Felicity shrieked with laughter, kicking out and shaking her head (“stop, Oliver, _stop_ oh my god you made your point it tickles holy shit oh my god!”) and he couldn’t help the enormous smile that wouldn’t leave his face.

Oliver Queen was finally happy, and from the sounds of it, Felicity Smoak was too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> drop me a line on tumblr! @teylaswift


End file.
